


Cold

by gublerlover



Category: Sherlock- TV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Hospitals, Injured Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock-centric, Stabbing, hurt! sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gublerlover/pseuds/gublerlover
Summary: sherlock gets stabbed, john watson helps. fluff & angst insure. lowercase intended.





	1. hurt

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! sorry this is all lowercase, i wrote it on my phone a few weeks ago. comments & kudos are greatly appreciated! the second part should be up soon.

sherlock's body felt cold. here he was, bleeding out in an ally, and he was complaining about being cold. strange, isn't it?

he trailed his left hand down to his right pocket (his right hand was blocking the gushing blood from his gut), and gripped his phone with blood-slicked fingers. calling john with speed-dial, he growled when john hung up on him. he dialed again, to be met with an angry tone.

"sherlock, bloody hell! it's 3am, you—"

"john-" he coughed out. john became silent. "sherlock?"

"i do believe i've gotten myself in a situation." sherlock had began to get lightheaded; a bad sign. "yeah?"

"yes, you should come to the alleyway behind angelo's. maybe bring an ambulance?" warm blood had spilled in sherlock's mouth and dripped down his chin.

"-and j'hn?"

"i'm on my way." john knew trying to coax information out of sherlock was useless.

"hurry,"

the line went dead, and john was already out his bedroom door.

 

* * *

 

the pattering rain was the first thing sherlock noticed. then it was the tugging pain in his stomach, and finally, johns voice faded in.

"sherlock? can you hear me?"

he hummed, and lifted his eyelids. "j'hn..." slurring, sherlock looked into his worried eyes. he lifted his palm from the bloody wound, cupping john's cheek.

john visibility shook his head and put a hand overlapping sherlock's, the other on his stomach. "shit, what happened?"

"i-" he coughed blood up, and wiped it away with his sleeve. "i got a lead on the wilkin's case. lesterade should-should be here."

"at 3am? jesus, do you sleep? ever?"

"i believe the more pressing matter is that i've been stabbed."

john nodded, and heard two pairs of sirens in the distance. "am i going to die?"

"sherlock-"

"no-no, you're a doctor. you can tell me. blood loss?" sherlock's voice wasn't quivering, he wasn't crying, he seemed mentally fine. this, of course, wasn't the first time he faced death.

"when you called me, you were around class two hemorrhage, i believe. now, you're close to becoming class three. you know what that means, right?" john looked around worryingly. where were the ambulances?

"y-yes, jo-john—" the blonde looked back at sherlock, taking in his appearance. blood was smeared around him, his white button-up now covered. he took a gasp-like breath and fluttered his eyes closed. "m-my pulse-" he breathed out.

john got the message and maneuvered his hand to feel the pulse. quick and thready. sherlock's skin was cold and sweaty.  john was getting nervous. 

"i-i can't remember what happened."

"sherlock, hey, hey! look at me,"

"mhm?" sherlock muttered back, eyes fluttering open and closed. "you might go into shock, okay? i just need you to hold on for me." john had heard the sirens coming towards the alleyway and frantically looked around. "okay, love, the ambulance is right here, and i hear the police sirens; that should be lestrade." sherlock had mumbled something in response and lolled his head to the side. "hey, no, c'mon sherlock, stay with me." waving a hand to the medics, john slowly stepped back to talk to lestrade-who was pulling up in a police car. "bloody hell, john, what happened?"

john knew he couldn't ride in the ambulance, and he'd have to get a ride with lestrade. "i don't bloody know, greg. he called me and said something had happened, when i got here, h-he was bleeding everywhere. said he got a lead in the wilkin's case." john ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "alright, i'll talk to him later. need a ride to the hospital?" greg asked, and john just gave a hasty nod. "sure, i'll fill you in on the way there."


	2. hospitals

john had returned from the cafeteria, carrying two green teas. he stiffened as he heard yelling from sherlock's room and sped up. turns out, sherlock was yelling at the nurse for 'babying' him. john had managed to calm him down as he placed the warm cup on the table next to sherlock's pale figure. the mess of curly hair released a groan and shuffled around.

 

john suddenly lifted his head, and took in a breath. "sherlock, bloody hell-" sherlock instantly interrupted him. "john, yes, i know. i shouldn't have gone off alone, but i texted lesterade about it first. and i apologize for yelling at the nurse-withdrawal symptoms-they gave me bloody morphine when my chart clearly stated no narcotics! did i mention you look exceptionally attractive today?" sherlock gave a sloppy smile and pushed his body upward.  

"listen; thank you-but you need to be more careful, okay? not for you, for me.  i swear, you give me a heart attack every time this happens. i got you tea." john shifted his hand to rest on top of sherlock's and sat in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. "mhm-" sherlock mumbled. "thank you." 

"i've sat in far too many of these hospital chairs.  bloody shit, is what they are." john muttered curses under his breath, and managed to look up to piercing blue eyes.  the comfortable silence in the room was suddenly disrupted by sherlock shifting and an unsteady beeping.  "sher-hey, stop that!" john swatted his hand away from the morphine machine.  "it h'rts," sherlock groaned, and squeezed john's hand. 

 

standing up, the older man called for a nurse.  "he's in a lot of pain and shouldn't be taking narcotics, do you have anything else?" john had asked, stepping out in the hallway. "sherlock, don't you dare touch that morphine machine when i'm gone." both of them glared viciously at each other, before sherlock stepped down with a nod. john muttered something about him being childish and shook his head.

-

 

_"john, i need a statement!" lestrade frustratingly groaned._

 

_"yeah, well that sucks for you!  he finally just fell asleep, after getting stabbed, and not taking being able to take pain meds; do you know how much pain he is in? i can't, and will not let you wake my sleeping boyfriend up so you can get a statement!"_

 

_"fine, but as soon as he does, call me, john.  this is serious and i need to start an actual investigation. okay?"_

 

_"yeah, yeah, sure."_


End file.
